A touchscreen panel includes a set of electrically-conductive transmit lines formed on a first transparent layer spaced apart along a first direction (e.g., vertical) and extending along a second direction (e.g., horizontal) orthogonal to the first direction. The touchscreen panel also includes a set of electrically-conductive receive lines formed on a second transparent layer spaced apart along the second direction and extending along the first direction. A mutual capacitance exists between each pair of transmit-receive line at each intersection of the transmit and receive lines.
A set of transmit drivers generate a set of transmit signals applied to the set of transmit lines, respectively. A set of receivers receive a set of receive signals via the set of receive lines, wherein the receive signals are the transmit signals after propagating through the touchscreen panel via the transmit lines and the receive lines.
A finger or pointing object placed on the touchscreen panel affects the mutual capacitance at one or more transmit-receive line intersections. The effect on the mutual capacitance affects one or more of the received signals at the receivers. By determining which signals are affected, the location of the finger or pointing object may be ascertain. A processor, operating under a software program, may receive the detected location of the finger or pointing object, and may performed one or more defined operations based on such detection.
This disclosure relates to improvements to the set of transmit drivers for generating the set of transmit signals.